Get on your hands and knees, Hummel
by justlistening
Summary: Response to glee kink meme. After a game of truth or dare, a horny Kurt and Puck are left in a room, alone. How are they going to solve their mutual...ahem...problems? Hot, sweaty, grinding PURT.


"I dare you to sit on Puck's lap."

Kurt Hummel and Noah Puckerman both turned to Rachel with incredulous expressions. They sputtered, and both spoke at the same time.

"You want me to-"

"That fag, sitting on my lap like some girl-"

Rachel quieted them with a swoop of her hand. "This is truth or dare, and you picked dare, Puck. What did you expect?"

The Glee club was having a party at Finn's house, and after some awkward attempts at conversations, Mercedes suggested a game of truth or dare. Everyone had agreed wholeheartedly, and the teenagers soon found themselves sitting in a circle.

Brittany had confused the concepts of "Truth or Dare" with "Spin the Bottle," and after numerous attempts to make her understand the difference between the two, Rachel had given up. She had suggested a compromise where the bottle would be spun, but the person who the bottle landed on would be the one who gave the truth/dare.

After some classic truths, like, "Who do you like?" and "Would you kiss me?" and a few lame dares, Rachel had upped the ante with her dare. She looked triumphant, knowing neither one could refuse her.

Kurt caught Puck's eye, giving him an apologetic shrug before climbing into the jock's lap. He squirmed a bit to get comfortable before sitting up tall, hands folded primly in his own lap. He stared straight ahead, not wanting to make eye contact with anyone.

The game moved on, the dares and truths slowly becoming more bold. After one particularly long makeout session by Brittany and Santana, Kurt felt something twitch underneath his ass. He wriggled around, trying to get comfortable, but it just twitched again.

Kurt felt color flood his face as he realized exactly what that hard thing was that pressing up against his jeans. Puck was stiff beneath him, clearly embarrassed at being caught in such a predicament. Kurt felt his own jeans growing tight at the unmistakable feel of Puck's arousal.

Kurt cleared his throat. "Maybe…we could try a different game? This one is getting a bit tedious." He kept his voice as bored as possible, not wanting to reveal his own arousal. He wanted to get the hell away from Noah and his hard-on.

Quinn piped up. "Maybe we could play seven minutes in heaven? That's always a fun game." Rachel latched onto the concept quickly, a scary gleam in her eye.

"That sounds like a great idea!" she said, gleefully (hehe) clapping her hands together. "But let's change it a little. Each couple will go somewhere private for 15 minutes, and then we'll all meet back here. The person on your right will be your partner." She proceeded to drag Finn off to god-knows-where. Finn looked back over his shoulder, a panicked look on his face.

Kurt looked to his right. Shit, it was Puck.

He put on a brave face, and gestured towards Puck to come into Finn's bedroom. Puck went reluctantly, and the door slammed behind him.

Kurt refused to look at Puck. "So…"

Puck just looked at him, an angry look in his eyes.

Kurt was baffled. Why the hell was angry? Kurt hadn't even done anything… "Look, asshole, I won't tell anyone about your little...situation while I was sitting on your lap tonight. So if that's what your worried abou-" He was cut off by the feel on someone's lips on his. Somehow, Puck had crossed the room in less than half a second and was now kissing Kurt brainless.

"So here's what's gonna happen Kurt," he growled against the smaller boy's ear. "I seem to have a raging hard-on right now, and you're partly at fault. So you're gonna be the one to make it better. End of story"

With that, Kurt was slammed against a wall. Puck roughly shoved a leg in between the gleek's skinny-jean-clad ones. Kurt felt a bulge pressing up against his thigh, an impressive bulge. With a moan, he pressed his hips up so that their erections were touching each other. He began to move his hips, slowly grinding into Puck.

Puck growled again, picking up the pace. The boys were frantic as they tried to increase the friction, tried to push their cocks even closer to each other. With every thrust, with every moan, the pleasure was building. Kurt felt himself almost reach his peak, but was rudely interrupted when Puck pulled away.

Kurt was dragged over to the bed by a strong arm, and was tossed roughly on the already tousled covers. "Get on your hands and knees, Hummel," Puck ground out, already unbuttoning his jeans. Kurt quickly complied- the authoritative tone of Puck's voice left no room for discussion.

Puck moved so that Kurt's ass faced the bigger man's cock. His jeans were forcefully tugged down, and Kurt barely had time to mourn the designer pants before he felt Puck's boxer-clad erection touch his ass. He pushed his cock up and down Kurt's crack, and Kurt felt a thrill rush through him. Only a few layers of cloth separated the two boys, and the intimacy was exhilarating.

Puck reached down and spread Kurt's tight hole under his boxer-briefs, pushing his arousal into the small crevice and grinding forcefully. The fabric prevented any real entry, but the buzz of sexual contact raged through the boys regardless.

"You want my cock, don't you Hummel? I bet you're dripping just at the thought of taking my huge dick into your tight cunt…"

Kurt's mind was clouded with white heat, and he barely registered the phrases Puck snarled as he humped Kurt's ass. The thrusts were becoming more frenzied, and Kurt's moans got louder…

He felt a strong hand move under his ass, rubbing the pre-cum stained bulge of Kurt's boxers. The feel of the calloused hand on his dick proved to be too much for Kurt, and he slid into the abyss, screaming Puck's name. The jock came with a grunt behind him, and Kurt felt a sticky substance leak through Puck''s boxers, wetting his crack.

Puck slid off the bed, pulling his jeans back on. "Tell anyone about this, Hummel, and I'll kick your ass," he muttered, before pushing the door open and walking away.


End file.
